Depth Charge
by missamouse52
Summary: Add-In. This is a continuation of Nunya Bizniz by Raepan2010. Please read that first. The Heart Pirates set out in the New World after the wedding celebrations. To be read with Nunya Bizniz 2 by Raepan 2010.
1. Prologue - Return of the Crab

**This is a continuation story of 'Nunya Bizniz' by Raepan2010. READ THAT FIRST! Otherwise nothing that follows will make sense.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Sub with No Name

Prologue: Return of the Crab

"It's true the alliance is over," Luffy nodded. "But you married one of my sisters. That makes you my nakama now." His statement caused a stunned silence in the area.

Rachel, standing next to Missy looked down on the floor of the deck. She followed the path of some imaginary thing. "Well there goes the crab in a straw hat," she stated.

Standing next to her Missy said, "Just this once I'm not going to yell or hit you for that one."

Ace was standing behind the two women. He followed their line of imaginary sight. "I'm not going to hit you either."

"Melissa isn't related to you by blood Straw Hat-ya!" Law yelled. "That doesn't make us related or nakama in any way."

"Who says you have to share blood?" Zoro asked.

Melissa turned to look at Rachel and leaned in close. In a whisper she asked, "Are they forgetting that we're cousins?"

Rachel returned the whisper with one of her own. "We're cousins, but we're still not related to Luffy and Ace by blood. The only one that can claim he's related to Law is Zoro."

Missy smirked with an evil glint. "So that means that the Nunya is technically part of the Heart Pirates with the Straw Hat's first mate?"

"Over my dead body," Zoro growled as Rachel laughed in the background.

In between giggles Rachel gasped out, "She's not wrong." Her hands moved in circular motions as if she was trying to get the point across. Without warning Zoro turned her around and kissed her.

"I'm not joining the Heart Pirates," he growled after pulling away. "I'm one of the Straw Hat Pirates and my Captain is Straw Hat Luffy."

"Confident, aren't we?" Melissa teased.

Luffy, having ignored all the conversations going on around him, stamped his foot impatiently as he glared at Law. "I've already declared that the Nunya is part of the Straw Hat Crew. That means both Melissa and Rachel are Straw Hats. You married Melissa which now also makes you a Straw Hat."

"IT DOES NOT!" Law yelled.

Rachel leaned over to Missy. "Should we say something? We might only end up getting kissed if we do."

"If we don't then this can only escalate," Missy returned. "Of course, it'll still escalate if we don't say something."

"So we're crabbed if we do and we're crabbed if we don't?" Rachel joked.

Ace, a shadow over his eyes, came up closer behind the two. "Would the two of you just shut up!" He brought both knuckles down quickly. One hit Rachel on the top of her head while the other hit Missy's.

Both women dropped to their knees. "Ow," they groaned at the same time.

Shanks came up, a jug of booze in his hand. He put a hand on Law's shoulder. "You might as well give it up," he advised. "If your time with Luffy and the Straw Hats has taught you anything it should be that once Luffy makes up his mind then nothing will change it." He leaned in and whispered conspiratorily. "That and if you keep arguing your new wife will kill you so just let it go. A word to the wise: Pick your Battles."

"Especially when dealing with those two," Ben cut in.

Rachel and Melissa noticed the men whispering. "What did you say?" Melissa asked.

Shanks and Ben turned away and looked at the sky. At the same time they said, "Nothing."

Law let out a sigh. "I don't have the time to deal with this," he said. "Straw Hat-ya, you know how to contact us?"

"Nami does," Zoro answered instead.

"What about those that will be on board the Nunya?" Law pressed.

"Rachel has that info," Ace put in. "She doesn't trust me to not loose the contact information on purpose and she's worried that Zoro will misplace it."

Missy nodded her head as she looked at Rachel. "That sounds like sound reasoning," she praised.

Rachel had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at Law. "Since we're on that subject, who has the contact information in your crew?"

Missy put her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her laughter and failing. "Shut up," Law put in.

Ace, a shit eating grin on his face, spoke up. "So the wife has control of the balls already, huh?"

Luffy started walking to where everyone could see him. The noise quieted down as he took in a large gulp of air. "LET'S SET SAIL!" he yelled as he threw his fists in the air.

Rachel and Melissa were standing next to eachother. "That is..." Melissa started.

"Just so..." Rachel continued.

"Luffy," Ace finished from behind them.

Law walked past on his way back to the sub. "Let's get going Missy," he said.

Melissa turned to look at Rachel. "I guess this is 'good-bye' for now," she started sniffling.

"Quit the fake tears and get your ass off of my ship," Rachel snapped.

"Oh it's your ship now?"

"Move it," Rachel pointed to where Law was quickly walking away. Melissa noticed how far he had gotten and rushed to catch up to him.

"Damn men and their long legs." Missy caught up with her husband only to have him grab her hand and call out to his crew.

" Everyone we are leaving. Grab our supplies and move out. " Law smirks as he sees his crew scramble to grab and get aboard his sub. " You ready?" He turned to Missy as both stepped onto the top deck of the sub.

Missy took a breath and slowly let it out. "As I'll ever be." She then turned to the Heart Pirates and gave a smirk similar to her husbands and shouted out, "Move it people or we'll leave you behind!" Law let out a laugh as his crew scrambled to board the sub. And with that the Heart Pirates began their journey once again.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Name

Disclaimer: I do not own One-Piece nor any of it's characters. Those belong to Oda Eiichiro.

Sub With No Name

Chapter 1 - A New Name

It had only been about three hours since they had left everyone else to go on there seperate journey but something was already bugging Missy. As luck would have it Law had just finished going over the plans of where to go next with Bepo and Jean Bart and was heading in her direction. Missy didn't notice his presense as her head was still up in the clouds trying to figure out her current dilema.

Law just stood there observing his wife while she 'worked'. She had several notebooks scattered around her new office. The one in front of her looked to have some sort of list on it. Not that he could see exactly what she was listing, but he did hear some of the mutterings coming out of her mouth. "... something strong and functional...time tested..." Each time she wrote something down she would shake her head and cross it out just to tap her pen on the desk once again and start to mutter. Law decided to leave Missy be for a few more minutes while he did a final check of the sub. As he walked through the hallways he thought of the changes that he life went through just in the last couple of weeks.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would have a chance at this type of happiness. Doflamingo was dead and the World Government falling apart thanks to the help of Missy and Rae. Shaking his head thinking of the antics his wife had been apart of since he met her and he could see that both him and Zoro were going to have to keep a close eye on those two when they were in the same vicinity as each other. Shaking his head he made his way back to the last place he left his wife. He then quietly chuckled when he turned into the room. There was Missy pen in hand with her head lying on the paperwork that she was working on. What got him was the fact that she was fast asleep. Gently pulling the pen out of her hand he put it down next to the list and scooped her up in his arms. He noticed that she was writing in her native language which he thought she called it English. Mentally noting that he needed to have her teach it to him.

He made his way to their room nodding at his crew that was calling it a night. They would slowly make their way through the water as a skeleton crew manned the helm. Turning into his room he got both him and Missy in bed to rest till morning.

"HMM. AHH." Missy snuggled farther into the warmth as she started to wake up. She didn't want to get out of the warm coccoon that was made between Law and the bed. That snapped Missy wide awake. "I'm in a bed." She looked around the room and blinked owlishly trying to figure out if this was real or not. "I'm really in a bed. EEP!" Missy was pulled back down and rolled until Law was staring down at her.

"Yes you are in our bed. I brought you here when you fell asleep on top of the work that you were doing." Without further ado he framed her head with his hands and kissed her good morning. "Speaking of work I know from this past week you like to laze about in the morning. So why don't the we get out of bed and you wake up further by taking a shower and I'll grab us some breakfast." Not one to miss an oppertunity to be slightly lazy while getting a free show Missy laid in bed while Law got up and started his day. Law looked back to see his wife not even disgusing the fact that she was staring at his ass. "Enjoying the view." He sent a smirk her way.

Not one to back away from a challenge. "Why yes I am. Eye candy like that should not only be oggled but greatly appreciated." Missy licked her chops as she blatently stared. "Breakfast and a show, how nice." She winked as Law opened the door and went out of the room. "Damn does that man have a nice ass. Well since I'm now awake I better get out of bed and try and think of a name for this damn submarine." Missy got out of bed and dressed then made her way to the kitchen where so found Law talking with Bepo.

"Yes sir we are on course to make landfall on the next island within the next day or so. " Bepo then turned as her heard footsteps approaching. "Hello Miss. The coffee is ready for you as is a light breakfast." Bepo then turned to make his way toward the bridge.

"Thanks! He could have stayed. I mean I'm not that hideous am I." Missy yelled after the retreating back of Bepo. She then went to make her morning coffee. "Hmm. Nothing like a cup of java in the morning to get the juices flowing." She made her way over to Law and sat down to enjoy the ambrosia that is coffee. Next thing she knew there was food set in front of her. "Umm, you do know that I don't eat anything in the morning right?" Missy turned toward the determined face of her husband.

"You are going to start eating a balanced diet. It's just some fruit and a bagel. It's not heavy so I know that your stomach can handle it. Now eat!" Law pointed toward the food while not taking his eyes off Missy. He knew that if he left before she ate it all none of it would get eaten. A little grumbling later and the small plate had nothing on it. Smirking in satisfaction that he got his way he ate the rest of his breakfast while listening to Missy mutter about overbearing assholes while she finished her coffee. "I'm going to check on things in the bridge I'll see you for lunch." The look he gave broached no argument and Missy nodded her head.

"Yes you'll see me for lunch." Missy gave him a peck on the cheek and made her way to her office with the rest of her coffee in hand. "Back to the task of trying to think of a name. This is going to take forever, I'm not good at thinking of things like this. I'm going to give myself a headache if I try and think of something. Maybe the crew will have some decent ideas. That's it I'm going to the bridge and getting input." Missy ran to her office, grabbed her notebook and quickly made her way to the bridge. When she entered she noticed that Law was sitting in his captains seat with everyone milling around doing their jobs. She made her way over to Law and when he looked up to see her she sat right on his lap not caring that everyone was looking at them. She looked at everyone and then started in. "Alright since I'm paranoid and getting really annoyed this is the deal. We are naming this damn submarine and I'm not taking no for an answer. Since we all live on this damn thing I'm open to suggestions." She looked at the crew who were looking at Law. Law nodded knowing that this was probably something Missy wasn't going to budge on.

It was as if the flood gates opened. "Under Water Sun."

"Death's Yellow Fish."

"Underwater Stinger."

"The Metal Whale."

Missy couldn't believe it they were as bad at this as she was. She was going to have to bit the bullet and give Rae a call. "I give up and really guys Death's Yellow Fish. Two words for you HELL NO!"

Law was glad that she had that much sense. While he was glad that she was getting the crews input those names were pathitic. Not that he had any clue as to a good name. Next thing he knew Missy was at the Den Den Mushi dialing a number.

"I know I'm really going to regret this but the only one I trust to come up with a name that doesn't give me the creeps is Rae." Missy was tapping her foot in impatience while waiting for Rae to answer the snail.

"We are letting Rae name the sub." Law wasn't sure how to take that.

"Yes, she named the Nunya and I think she did a damn good job. This is not up for debate." Missy said the last of it as Rae answered her call.

"Brooke's Roadside Grill, you kill it we grill it."

Note: If you want to know the new name of the sub before I post the next chapter read Nunya Bizniz 2. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 - Tinkering

Depth Charge - Chapter 3 Tinkering

"Law wait dammit. I'm going to kill her for this. Depth Charge of all things. I'm going to get a complex. First a symbol meaning death and then something designed to kill a sub. I'm going to kill her." A seething Missy rushed after her husband, of all the names he had to think was great to name a sub it had to be that one. She ran into the kitchen area to find Law telling the rest of the crew the new name.

"...Depth Charge. We will be landing at Vroad in just over a day. Look over all our provisions to see what we may need to pick up. Our next goal is beating the Straw Hats to finding One Piece. So be prepared for anything men." Law could feel the excitement of his crew grow with that announcement. Turning around he met the gaze of his wife. He could see the resignation in her expression. "We are perfectly safe and I won't let anything happen to you. So go do what you do best and let me worry about the sub." With that he left to go to the med bay to check on the status of all his supplies.

"Do what I do best huh. Will it seems that I'm going to have to get used the that name. Yup I'm going to kill her, very slowly. Knowing her she's getting quite a kick out of this. What sucks is that I can't pull the Grandma card to threaten her with." Missy walked down the hall toward her workroom and pulled to a dead stop. "The Grandma card, what if I could pull the Grandma card. I just have to find a way to punch thru the dimensional barriers and I'm golden. Someone did it to bring Rae and I here so it can be done to theoretically go back." Missy raced towards her workroom to start on her theory. While Quantum Physics wasn't her field didn't mean that she hadn't read up on the subject. She just had to search her brain for all the data that she read. Damn was she glad for her photographic memory at this point.

Law saw his wife race done the hall passing med bay on her way to her workroom. Turning back to what he was doing he was smirking. With his wife that excited she was bound to get herself into trouble. He would never tell her this but there were times that he was highly amused by what her and Rae thought of. That was of course after he calmed down from being totally pissed off she put herself in that much danger. "Captain aren't you concerned the Miss was running down the hallway very enthusiastic." Bepo said as he walked into the room. "From what we've seen that could only mean trouble." Bepo shivered as to the things he's heard that Missy had done.

Penguin came into the room just as Bepo finished his sentence. "As long as she doesn't start waving 'CHRIS' around I'm all for it. Watching her chase the captain was a chilling experience. I have never seen anyone that accurate swinging a crowbar around. On another note, Captain we've heard a rumor that Eustis Kid has formed an alliance with Hawkins and Apoo. We do not know what the purpose is but that is the rumor."

"Keep an eye on any more rumors about that alliance and let the Straw Hats and Nunya know as well. Missy is not allowed to go out an any island alone. Since we don't know the intentions of this new alliance and the Marines are still after her for the stunt she and Rae pulled I don't want her by herself." Law turned to the two members of his crew. They saluted and went about their business. But they did have point his wife was working on something that made her excited which could be good or bad. Also he shuddered when he remembered her wielding both BOB and CHRIS while she chased him around both the Nunya and Depth Charge. She had almost caught him quite a few times. His woman was deadly when she had the mind to be. With that he went back to what he was doing. He knew Missy was going to pitch a fit at having a body guard but he was not budging on that.

The next day they were starting to dock at Vroad when Missy had learned that she was getting a shadow. "Law I'm fine. I've been to Vroad several times and don't need Jean Bart following me everywhere I go. I've got my fans and the people on this island know me I'll be fine." Missy was this close to throwing a temper tantrum that would rival that of a five year old. Foot stomping and all.

"I don't care, Jean Bart is going with you to gather whatever it is that you need. It's either him or Bepo take your pick." Law put his sword on his shoulder and looked at his wife. "You've got what is left of the Navy after you and who knows what else since Staw Hat-ya claimed you as part of his crew. It's either the guard or staying on the Depth Charge."

"Oh for the love of Pete. Fine I'll take Jean Bart, but this is under protest I hope you know." Missy turned around to step onto the dock where Jean Bart was waiting to accompany her. "And wipe that damn smirk of your face. This doesn't mean you've won the war." Missy said without even turning around as she made her way into town. "Arrogant asshole, why do I always go for the arrogant assholes. And you don't say a word." She wiped around and stared at Jean Bart. What amazed Jean Bart was that she just kept walking and everyone was getting out of her way. It was then a band of men came running at them. Jean Bart grabbed and pulled her behind him getting ready to run.

"Missy our lovely engineer is back on Vroad. Where's your sister and brother? We didn't see the Nunya come into port." One of the men said as they came up on the pair.

"Dammit Jean it's just the mayor along with some men from town. Let me go. Mayor it's so nice to see you again. It's just me this time and boy do I have news for you. First off this big lug here is one of my husband's crew. Second Rae is also married but I'll let her drop of the news as to who her husband is. And last for all the ladies Ace is still available." With that she went into the shop she normally used to negotiate a deal for the things that she was going to need. Behind her were the cries of lamentation from the men in town and the sighs of relief from the woman.

"Young Miss did you have to make such a scene I mean it is obvious that these people know you and the rest of the Nunya's crew." Jean Bart ducked to fit through the door of the shop.

"Oh these people are used to the antics of the three of us. In about one minute just the mayor is going to come thru the door to tell me what needs maintenance and we'll haggle over prices and discounts." Sure enough the man walked thru the door and after the haggling was done. "Thanks mayor, I'll send the list on to Rae so she can have everything ready the next time she stops in. By the way have the town keep a running tab for the Depth Charge like they do with the Nunya."

"Not a problem Missy. You and Rae have been kind to keep us protected for a discount as long as we give you a discount on the resources that you need. It has been quite profitable for all of us." The mayor then walked out the door.

Jean Bart shook his head in disbelief. "Young Miss were you ever going to tell the captain that none of the crew have to pay or were you going to let them all panic when nobody would take their money." Missy turned to Jean Bart with a smirk that could rival that of her husband's any day of the week. "I'll take that as a no. You are definitely worthy of being the wife of the Doctor of Death. Being a part of this crew has just got even more interesting." With that Jean Bart helped Missy carry all the items back to the docks.

They were the first ones back so Missy quickly put away all of her purchases and grabbed a lounge chair to watch the show as the crew came back from town. Jean Bart not to be reminisce of the duties that his captain had given him was leaning against the hull when the crew started to arrive.

"They wouldn't take our Beri. We tell them we are from the sub the Depth Charge and they gave every Beri we just gave them back. What is going on?" Every crew member told their story and it was the same for every one of them. Missy had her nose in her book but was smirking into it. She lowered it when she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the gang plank. Her smirk grew wider when she saw the frustrated expression on her husband's face. She schooled her features behind her book as Law made his way over to her.

"Nothing happened to you in town did it?" Somehow he knew that Missy was behind this windfall but he couldn't figure out exactly what that would be. He had ordered something from the sub from a well-known jeweler in town but that was the only thing that he had to pay for and that was because he insisted on it.

"Nope nothing out of the ordinary happened. I did all my business came back to the Depth Charge and waited for you all to get back with Jean Bart watching my ass the whole time." Missy put down her book and stood up. She saw the mayor and several of the townspeople walking their way. "Hello Mr. Mayor is there anything that we can do for you." As soon as she said something Law wiped around shoved her behind him.

"You can all come to the center of town so we can celebrate that you married yourself to the Dr. of Death. We want you all to stay for the night as it takes 12 hours to set the log pose to our magnetic field." With that the crowd split in two to allow the crew back into town.

"We would be delighted to stay with you all for the night. Wouldn't we Law." Missy's voice didn't give him much choice but to nod in agreement. As the crew made their way back into town there was well wishes thrown their way from men, women and children.

"So you're the reason why we don't have to pay any Beri for our supplies. You could have said something you know." Law turned to his wife to see her smirk with undisguised glee.

"I was going to and then you went all alpha male on me and well I got pissed and conveniently forgot. What can I say I think you were given fair warning not to piss me off." Missy continued to her destination with a giddiness to her walk. Law had to give her props and concede this round.

The next day that had set sail with the well wished of the whole island and a promise to come back if they ever needed any supplies. With that Missy had went to her workroom to try and solve her problem. Each night she could feel that she was getting that much closer, there was one piece of the puzzle that she was missing and she was going to find it. A couple days later Law had announced that they were docking at the next island and asked if she needed anything. She shook her head and went back to work. Law took a few of the crew and left Jean Bart in charge of the rest.

"Umm, Missy, Rae is wanting to talk to you she was quite persistent please hurry to the snail." With that Penguin ran out of the room the opposite direction of the bridge. Missy mumbled under her breath as she approached the snail. "She could at least be courteous enough to let me make them piss their pants."

-See Nunya Bizniz 2 for full conversation-

"Penguin told me that Rae was on the snail." Law walked up behind Missy to grab her from behind. "Whatever plans you and her made are not allowed remember."

"Yeah I heard you the first time. But we need to alter our course. Rae called to tell me about a recent development aboard the Nunya and in the middle of that conversation Ace come in with Robin on the other snail. To make a long story short they found a ship graveyard with what appears from the description of things stuff from my home world." Missy turned around to look at Law.

"So in other words we need go and stop Straw Hat-ya before he does something stupid." Law looked down with resignation that this was not going to end with a win for him.

"Yup. That about sums it up." Missy got in her tip toes and kissed Laws cheek. "Just think of it like this. The stuff they were describing sounded like it could have some medical stuff from my home on board." Missy knew that it was bribery but she was dealing with Law and ever little bit helped.

"Bribery now is it. Well I suppose we could take a detour. Give Bepo Nico-ya's vivi card and they will get us on our way." Scooping up Missy he made his way out of the communications area. Missy was just able to hand the card off. Next thing she knew they were in their room. "Now about whatever plans you and Rae have….."

The next day Missy was in her work room messing around on her current project. What she didn't realize is that she hit the baby snail that was a direct line to Rae.

"Yeah Missy why you calling." Rae heard her best friend mumbling to herself, "Missy you rang." Another couple seconds went by with the mumbling. "Oh my word. She butt dialed on a baby snail. Only she could butt dial on a damn snail." Then she made out a couple words.

"So if I could open a dimensional whole just think of the possibilities."

"MISSY! What the hell crazy ass plan of you come up with now." Rae said loud enough to scare the shit out of the unsuspecting woman on the other end. She got great satisfaction when she heard several oh shits and high pitched screech.

"Rae damn it who many times have I told you to….Hold on a minute I didn't call you did I?"

"Yup you butt dialed me on a baby snail girl. No back to the question I posed just now. What are you planning and how much trouble is this going to get us into."

"Well probably a lot but nothing is with risks right. Now to answer your question how would you like to visit other worlds. I mean come on think of the possibilities. There's Gundam Wing, Ronin Warriors, Naruto, even some of the ones that you know that I don't."

Rae could practically hear Missy vibrating in her chair. Yup this was definatly something that was going to get them in a lot of trouble. "So do I have to tell Law about this thing you have for Wufie?"

"Only if I tell Zoro about Heero." Missy threw that threat on the table. What neither woman heard was their husbands coming into each of their work rooms. Both of them jumped a little when two male voices said.

"Tell me about who?"

"Nobody. Sorry Rae/Missy got to go." Each woman said the something at the same time and even hung up at the same time. "Law it was just a joke between the two of us. Really nothing is going to happen and I am married to you after all." Missy backed herself into a corner of the room. Law didn't waste any time and quickly snatched her up and over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. Well here we go again. Me and my big mouth.

The next day as both were making their way to the bridge they came across Bepo who was coming to get them. "Good, Captain, Miss we are coming up to the coordinates that the vivi card was pointing too. We have spotted the Nunya and Sunny and are pulling up alongside."

"Thank you Bepo." Missy thanked the bear and then turned to make her way towards the hatch. "So shall we see what has Luffy all tied up in knots."

"If Straw Hat-ya has called us here just because he missed us he'll be missing a couple body parts." Missy laughed as both made their way on deck. Missy looked across the Sunny and could tell that Rae was pissed about something.

"So who died to piss her off?"

End of Chapter 3


End file.
